Don't Touch Him!
by StarryNightObsession
Summary: [KaixRei,TakaoxMax side pairing] Takao, being Rei's older brother, is very protective of him. He has a problem with Rei's boyfriend however. How will Kai and Rei ever get some privacy? Will Takao be able to deal with Kai? The difficulties...oh brother!
1. Chapter One

Mae: Ha! I really don't where this idea came from. I was inspired by Card Captor Sakura really. You know Touya, he's always protective of Sakura considering she's his younger sibling…Touya in a way reminded me of an older, smarter Takao. Sakura and Syaoran reminded me of Kai and Rei. (Rei being Sakura and Kai being Syaron) Julian reminded me of Max…

So this is how this formed. Kai and Rei are younger than Takao and Maxie. Takao is Rei's older brother…I think it would be funny to watch a big brother Takao protective of Rei! (grins)

There's a first time for everything, ne?

**DISCLAIMER: I, Mae, Do NOT own Baukten Shoot…if I did…(cough) I'm absolutely sure you know what I would do…considering I am a KaixRei supporter…LET'S GO KAIxREI!**

**Notes:**

**Takao basically gets everything from his dad's side, whereas Rei has his mother's features. Their mother is a Neko-jin and their daddy is just an ordinary Japanese man. (I might do a small prologue on how this family formed if you would like that.)**

**Ages:**

**Takao: 20**

**Max: 19 (turning twenty soon)**

**Kyouju: 19**

**Kai: 18**

**Rei: 17**

**_Don't Touch Him!_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_"Stupid Russian."_**

**__**

He frowned as he plopped himself onto the couch, angrily flipping through the channels wildly. He growled furiously, not really paying attention to the shows on the television, but he was focused on the antagonistic thoughts running all around his head. His grip on the black device tightened as he imagined that kisama of an enigma entering his home to see his little kitty-cat. No stupid boyfriend better do anything 'inappropriate' while he was around, or that child was going to pay.

That _Tai_ guy, or whatever his name was, would hopefully not perform any….'_pleasurable awkward_ _maneuvers' _(As his baby kity-cat likes to call it) in the dark with his baby brother, or he'll kick him to the ground, throw him out of the house, and defy any meetings his baby brother would like with him. HE WON'T EVEN ALLOW ANY VERBAL INTERACTION OVER THE INTERNET.

He was going to watch this guy like a hawk watches his prey. There was no way he was going to allow that crazy-haired-freak touch his baby brother in any _suggestive _manner. The poor kitten was too naïve to notice all those looks given to him by that crimson-eyed loser…but ho ho ho! That stupid Russian does not see the "poor kitten's" onii-san notice all those looks given to his little brother!

If he did not have the tolerance or self-control he had…he…he would be a murderer!

Then again…he wouldn't really get a chance to kill that Russian becomes Rei will always come bouncing in and give him the infamous; "Kitty Pout." He always fell for it no matter what. His priority as a big brother would see his baby kitty-cat live and grow up happily.

He's glad that Rei found someone to love after many failed attempts with women, but he and Rei's idiotic (Takao groaned before completing the sentence) **boyfriend** didn't really get along. Therefore, Takao concluded that he could not trust man his baby kitty-cat fell in love with.

**_WHAT IF THAT GUY WAS A FREAKING PLAYER?!_**

****

**_WHAT IF HE DIDN'T LOVE REI AT ALL?!_**

****

**_WHAT IF HE JUST WANTS REI FOR HIS BODY?!_**

****

**_WHAT IF HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE REI AFTER TOYING WITH HIM?!_**

****

These questions sprinted around in Takao's diminutive intellect. Each question left unanswered making him burn further with ferocity. The death-grip he held on his black remote control was causing the device to crack slightly. Takao breathed in slowly, calming down slightly, but still held his glare on his face. He could trust his baby brother. Rei had very nice judgment on a person's character…

BUT STILL! That Russian held no respect for him at all! SO IF THAT'S HOW THAT IDIOT WANTED TO PLAY IT, THEN FINE! HE WON'T RESPECT HIM EITHER!

The navy-haired male settled down as he felt familiar arms massage his shoulders. His grip on the remote control loosened and he rested his head back onto the couch. "Hello Maxie." Takao greeted his spouse grinning. The blonde boy returned the smile and hopped over the couch and landing next to Takao, causing the love seat to bounce.

Max leaned his head on Takao's shoulder before inquiring, "Aww, Come on Ty-Kun. It won't be so bad." The azure-eyed lad looked up at his lover, tilting to his head to the side in confusion, a simple tactic he had adapted from Rei. "Are you grumpy today?" Takao sighed as he sunk deeper into the couch. "That Hiwatari Tai--"

"Kai, Ty-kun. KAI." Max corrected him.

"Whatever." Takao rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner, "Anyway. WHY is that bastard is coming to see Rei today?!" The azure-eyed lad sweat-dropped nervously remembering the heated glare battles and verbal explosions between Kai and Takao. Max glanced into the kitchen, seeing Rei humming as he cooked. He felt pity for the younger boy. How in the world does he put up with his boyfriend and brother bickering at one another.

**_WHY DID REI EVEN CONSIDER PUTTING HIWATARI KAI AND KINOMIYA TAKAO IN THE SAME ROOM?!_**

****

The freckled boy placed on finger on his chin as he tried to remember the whole reason of this dinner…

_"So! What do you think about it, Nii-san?" Rei grinned, using his nickname for Max knowing his onii-san had proposed to him. "We're all going to be a family soon, so why don't we start eating like one! You, Onii-san..Kai..." The raven-haired beauty mumbled as his cheeks glowed a nice shade of pink._

_Max smiled softly at the younger boy. " I don't see why not. Rei-Rei, you're going to be my little brother soon, and I want you to be happy…" He chuckled noticing the new tinge of red on Rei's cheeks. "I'm not so sure your brother or your boyfriend would enjoy encountering one another though."_

_Rei pouted and his eyes pleaded as he stared up at Max, "Please, Nii-san! You have to help me convince Onii-san." Max sighed knowing he couldn't escape the look of the kitten, so he nodded grinning while doing so. "It might be difficult, but I'll try." The golden-eyed boy smiled happily as he embraced his soon-to-be-brother, "THANK-YOU SO MUCH, NII-SAN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!"_

"Oh yeah…" The blonde boy muttered as that previous vision played back into his mind. "'Oh yeah', Maxie?" Takao looked curiously at the younger boy. Max blinked and grinned up. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all…" He muttered, staring slyly at the remote control in Takao's hand. Not noticing this, the navy-haired boy continued his babbling, "Oh well. I'm just glad you and Kyouju agreed to visit for the dinner. I won't be the only one to suffer that Hiwatari. I don't want to leave Rei alone either with that guy…you never know what's up his sleeve…" At the last bit of his statement, Max grabbed the control out of Takao's hand.

"HEY! MAX! I WAS WATCHING SOMETHING!"

"Rigghhttt. Whatever, Ty-kun. You weren't using the remote, so I am."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"All's fair in love and war. You'll let me watch my show because I won and the war, and you love me too much to say no."

"…."

"See what I mean?"

"…CHIEF!!!"

The said person emerged from the computer room in the Kon Kinomiya dojo. His trust laptop in hand, Kyouju poked his head through the doorway and made his way into the living room. Seeing the sight of his friends having one end of the remote control amused him greatly. "You guys…"

**__**

**__**

The golden-eyed boy smiled softly as he heard little snippets of Max and Takao's conversation. He laughed softly as he continued to stir the ingredients he had in the pot. "Hateshinai kono, sora ni. Setsunai omoide dake. Kanjite. Yomigaeru… ano koro no keshiki wo…" Rei sung sweetly while adding dashes of garlic powder into his mixture. He was hoping for the best…he even begged his Onii-san and Kai not to start a fight with one another today. He was starting to regret not having Kai and Onii-san to sign a legal document on not bickering this evening…

In the end, they both fell for his almighty "Kitty Pout of Persuasion." "Now let's just hope they fulfill their promise…" The boy mumbled solemnly, pouring a teaspoon of sesame oil and 'Chicken Bouillon Mix'.

Rei brightened up as he heard several knocks coming from the front door. He smiled happily as he called out "Onii-san! GET THE DOOR FOR ME PLEASE!"

Takao frowned deeply, "Why does Rei have to sound so happy when his 'Kai-Koi' is around?" He questioned Max, ceasing the war for the remote control. Max sighed, "Ty-kun. You would feel very happy if I was coming to visit you, ne?"

"It's different with you though. I love you, and I hate him." Takao stated as he headed toward the door. Kyouju and Max exchanged glances, shaking their heads at Takao disapprovingly.

The person impatiently waiting outside knocked the door again. "I'm coming! I'm coming, Jeez!" Takao growled as he made his way toward the door. He opened the door, glaring at Kai immediately. Before Kai could utter something sarcastic, Takao slammed the door shut in his face and walked away with a smirk portrayed on his face.

Max and Kyouju winced, watching the scene from the couch. Takao is going to be in big trouble with Rei. The raven-haired boy ran outside the kitchen after hearing the 'slam!' The golden-eyed feline tilted his head, "Who was it Onii-san?"

"Just some lost idiot. I told him he was at the wrong residence." Takao replied smoothly, and stopped a few steps away from his little brother, noticing that Rei's fangs were bared back.

Uh Oh…

"ONNNNIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!"

Takao rose his arms defensively, not wanting to deal with a tiger at this point. "Oh come on, Rei!" Not bothering to listen, Rei puffed his cheeks and marched swiftly to the door. He quickly opened the door revealing an angry Kai-Koi.

Seeing Rei, The Russian smiled a soft smile only meant for his kitten to see. "Rei…" He whispered softly admiring the beautiful face in front of him. The same sun-kissed skin, golden orbs, and endearing lips. His kitten was in a apron, possibly still cooking dinner. He wore his usual white Chinese robe, embroidered with a yin yang and outlined with gold. Today, Rei was not wearing any wrappings for his hair, but the ebony tresses were tied together loosely, a few strands cascading down his shoulders. Also, he wore rather…form-fitting pants, showing off his curves.

What a lovely site for Kai Hiwatari.

"Kai…" Rei smiled returning his lover's greeting with a hug. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. The Russian wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, hoisting his light boyfriend off the ground and into the dojo. Rei giggled softly at Kai's small act of kindness, as he was set back down to the floor. The golden-eyed boy turned around to shut the door. He refaced his love and smiled sheepishly. Kai smirked and leant down knowing what Rei wanted.

He kissed Rei fully on the lips, his arms tightly gripping onto the raven-haired beauty's slender waist. Rei wrapped one arm wrapped around Kai's neck, as the other delicate hand explored through the slate strands of the Russian.

Before the kiss could get deeper however, a certain watchful brother coughed and interrupted the couple, wondering why it had taken so long to answer the door. "Ahem…" Takao made his presence known. Kai and Rei both pulled away, one blushing at the fact of being caught, while the other was currently in a glaring contest with the navy-haired sibling.

The cat-like boy released himself from Kai's hold and shyly returned to the kitchen. "I'll be waiting Kai-Koi…"

The Russian watched the exquisite figure gracefully walk away. Those hips were taunting him…

Takao glared further once realizing where the crimson-eyed lad's attention was. "Oh ho ho. Kai, you naughty-naughty boy. Don't ever do that if I'm around, bastard." He commanded with much vigor.

Max and Kyouju peaked over the couch, suddenly sensing an upcoming battle, realizing Rei had left. They began to make their way toward the Japanese man and Russian youth, not stepping too close in fear of getting hurt. These were very dedicated men, both very protective of Rei…nobody was going to give in easily.

Kai simply rose an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that a threat, Kinomiya?"

Takao narrowed his eyes futher, slightly unnerved. "I believe so…"

"Pity…" Kai commented.

"I bet you can't come up with anything better, hot-shot." Takao challenged.

Kai glared dangerously as he began his statement. "That was a pathetic example. It was unbelievable, but I can't blame you since you've got as much wit as a flea, maybe even smaller than that. I'm sorry that Rei even has to put up with you. How can a beautiful, caring, and intelligent boy such as himself be related to someone as bad-mannered, repulsive, and foolish as you?"

Kai smirked further when he realized when he got no bad-mouth reply. He headed towards the kitchen, lead by Rei's melodious voice. "Now if you excuse me, I believe my koibito is waiting for me."

Takao froze and felt his jaw comically drop to the ground, watching the Russian walk to the kitchen. He felt himself go into action, prepared to run in there and drag that boy out!

Max instantly noticed and clutched onto Takao's arm, "Ty-kun!" Kyouju raced forward and attached himself to Taka's leg. "AHHH! Takao, Stop it!" Takao was fueled with his irritation. The added weight may have slowed him down, but he slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

He dragged the poor boys through the living room. "**HIWATARI! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS, DAMMIT!!!!**"

**__**

**__**

So, what do you guys think about Chapter One? Should I continue with this story or not? Please Review guys. I need your opinions very badly, kay? This story plot just popped to me last night...oh well. I know it's rather short, but at least it's KaixRei! (grins)

PLEEEAASSE Review. I'd feel a lot better. PLEASE?! I know it may seem bad, but it'll get better. Or at least I'll try to make it better. Help me out guys? (Smiles nervously)

-StarryNightObsession (Mae)


	2. Chapter Two

Mae: Wow! (grins) Ha ha. I never knew this story plot would have such a great amount of feedback. You've all really made me happy so now I'm just fired up and ready to write chapter two of "Don't Touch Him!" (blasts Crystal's bazooka full of streamers) I'd like to apologize though. For chapter one, I was too lazy and tired to do some editing, so excuse the grammatical errors made. I'll finish editing that later…

Thank-you all for those lovely reviews! I'm going to cherish them all! Those words meant a lot to me. (Throws Kai and Rei plushies everywhere) Replying to all these reviews would take up too much space for the story. All the mind-blowing reviews will receive my gratitude later, I just want to get to the chapter right now. So--

**Tyson**: HA! I'm older than Kai and Rei…which would make me taller and mature! (grins stupidly, standing on a stool to tower over Kai and Rei)****

**Kai**: (glares at him)

**Rei and Max**: (sweat-drop)

**Kai**: (angrily kicks the stool Tyson's standing on) Baka.

**Tyson:** AHHHHH!!!! (falls over and faints)

**Rei**: KAI! You didn't have to do that.

**Max**: Tyson…(looks at fallen boy)

**Mae**: (sweat-drops) Uhhh…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. Never have, never will…but I do own my chocolate bar! No…no wait. Hershey does…darn.**

_**Don't Touch Him!**_

**_Chapter Two "Ridiculous Rivalries" _**

The cat boy continued to stir the concoction he had formed in his cooking pot. He bobbed his head softly as he hummed, watching the swirling liquid. The aroma of his cooking was bound to get Takao to stop ranting sooner or later. Preferably sooner. Suddenly from the living room the sounds of, "I bet you can't come up with anything better, hot-shot." startled him. Rei shook his head. He shouldn't have been so surprised to hear his brother from at least thirty-feet away. His sibling did have a rather big mouth after all…

The raven-haired beauty sighed. He knew they should have signed a legal document. Now havoc will ensue, and there's no guarantee that he would be able to cease the battle. The last time, Takao and Kai had both broken the old television in their argument. Kai, always his sly and fit self, had no challenge at all with his out of shape brother…

In anger, Takao had thrown the twenty-seven inch television at his Russian lover with a shrill battle cry of "PERISH, DEMON!" Kyouju had let out a female shriek of terror as the black square shattered to the ground, Kai successfully dodging Takao's bad aim. Max slapped the side of Takao's head to bring back some sanity in him. (Or as sane as Takao can get…)

Unfortunately, that did not work, for Takao just charged again at Kai with the remote control. Once again, Kai simply dodged the navy-haired dolt, waving his scarf around as if he were a Spanish competitor against a bull. "Toro Toro…" Kai had stated, waving his scarf around, obviously bored to death with Takao's petty tactics. Takao charged again, and as Kai dodged, Takao had come face to face with the wall that was behind the Russian.

Rei immediately panicked. Not wanting to see his brother idiotically hurting himself once more, he stepped in front of Kai, and as gently as he could, he beat down his big brother into submission causing Takao to faint, and stopped his rampage.

And that is the story of how the cat beat the bull…

The golden-eyed youth suddenly sweat-dropped, remembering the event that had occurred a few months ago. Rei was able to buy a new television, and had begged Kai to help fix that dent on the wall. (Which was just as big as Takao's head.) Kai was a very good at carpentry and fixing problems here and there around the home. A handy man indeed…

Speaking of the Russian, he just entered the kitchen. The crimson-eyed teenager smirked satisfied as he wrapped his arms around Rei's petite waist, as he rested his chin onto his love's shoulder. Without delay, the younger boy leaned into the familiar warmth of Kai's chest. The cat boy continued to cook, occasionally adding dashes of parsley and other ingredients, as the Russian simply watched, comforted with Rei in his arms.

"**HIWATARI! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS, DAMMIT!!!!**"

Both Kai and Rei winced slightly as the irritating voice of Kinomiya Takao pierced their ears and shattering the peace. The Russian rubbed his temple in frustration, "What kind of baka brother do you have?" Rei pouted and replied, "Don't say that about Onii-san, Kai. He may be a bit…clumsy…irritating…and slow sometimes--"

"All the time." The Russian corrected.

"Um…Right." The raven-haired beauty nodded, comically sweat-dropping in agreement. "Well, the point is that he loves me. I'm sure just as much as you love me. Right?" Rei grinned up sheepishly at Kai. The slate-haired boy, smirked as he kissed the top of Rei's head in confirmation. The ebony strands tickled his face, as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of Rei's flowing tresses. The golden orbs shined happily, he contained a small portion of the soup he was stirring into his wooden spoon. He parted his soft lips, as he blew some excess heat off the liquid and the youth turned around to face the Russian holding him.

Rei lifted the spoon to Kai's lips while smiling tenderly, "Care to be my guinea pig?" The Russian parted his mouth, and allowed Rei to pour some of his food. Kai swished the soup around in his mouth, testing the taste, as Rei anxiously watched for approval or ration rejection. Kai closed his eyes and rose his eyebrows, as he continued to swish the soup around.

It was so fun watching Rei nervously waiting for an answer. He was so…fidgety.

The Asian boy laughed softly as he punched Kai on the shoulder playfully, as it dawned to him that the Russian was playing with him. Kai swallowed the soup and stated, "Very tasty. I don't know how you do it." Rei felt complementing blushes rise to his cheeks. Unexpectedly, heavy footsteps pounded on the floor. Kai and Rei shot their glances to the side, already knowing whom it was.

At this moment, Takao was at the kitchen doorway with an exhausted Kyouju clutching onto his leg, and a struggling Max sitting on his back. The navy-haired man had flaming orbs angrily directed at Kai. His nostrils were flaring heatedly, and his teeth were gritted. His hands were curled into fists, as his body shook with rage. He lowered his head to hide his bangs, as he shook more. "Waahh! Takao, CALM DOWN!" Kyouju pleaded as he was shuddering with the force of Takao's shaking.

Rei blinked at the condition of his brother, "…Onii-san?"

Takao glared up eerily at the couple. He rose his fist and straightened his back dangerously. "I…" he began with vigor.

"GAH! Stop being such a rude host." Max yelped as he nearly fell over from Takao's sudden movement.

"Onii-san?!" Rei again questioned, this time a bit panicky.

"I'm…I'm…" Takao shook more violently as he began to form his sentence. Kai stared impassively at him, not really concerned with his condition like Max and Rei were, but nevertheless, he held Rei protectively to comfort the younger boy.

"Come on, Ty-kun. You're what?" Max inquired in a comforting voice. Kyouju looked up with hope, beseeching and praying the reckless sparring between Takao and Kai would end.

"I'm…I'm…**I'M REI'S GUINEA PIG! HIWATARI, GO FIND YOUR OWN GUINEA PIGGER BECAUSE I'M THE PIG FOR REI'S NEED OF GUINEA PIGGING!!!!**" Takao roared, shaking the entire dojo. His face held a comical angry expression and it looked as though he were going to bite Kai's head off.

Kyouju collapsed to the ground after hearing Takao's statement. "Why me?" he mumbled, pitying himself for having to suffer the Kinomiya and Hiwatari opposition.

These fights were completely ridiculous! Max slapped his forehead at Takao's childish jealousy and over-protectiveness. Why won't he just share his brother….

Rei puffed his cheeks out slightly in annoyance. "Onii-san…you've got to be kidding me." Kai, however, remained indifferent. The Russian narrowed his eyes and rose an eyebrow, "Did whatever you said even make _sense_?" he inquired.

The navy-haired lad felt his anger rise up as he prepared to pound the living daylights out of Kai, "WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE--"

The blonde chose to intervene the conflict, "Takao!" The angered brother, stopped momentarily to look over his shoulder. He instantly saw Max's disapproving look, and brought his arm down. "Fine…" he replied irritably, crossing his arms and looking over to the side in defeat.

Max peaked over Takao's shoulder and sweat-dropped, "Sorry Rei, we couldn't stop him..eh heh…" The blonde grinned nervously at the younger boy. "He was really ticked off."

Rei looked up at the Russian, "Kaaaaaiii. You promised that you two wouldn't argue." He stated, disappointment lingering in his voice. The Russian avoided staring at the cat boy's golden orbs, fearing he would see the dull sadness exposed. He shrugged and began his explanation, "I did promise. I didn't argue, your idiot for a brother started it all anyway. I was just commenting on him…"

Takao felt his jaw drop once more, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN **I** STARTED THIS?! YOU DID, YOU STUPID RUSSIAN!"At this point, the Japanese male had the urge to stab Hiwatari with a nearby knife. Smoke was coming out of his ears.

Kai glared and tightened his hold around Rei's waist, "Oh why don't you shut the hell up, you T.V. tormentor." He replied harshly with an insult. "I can't believe Rei had to beat the crap out of you just to make you settle down."

Takao marched out of the kitchen for a few moments, making everyone wonder what he was planning. Seconds later, he emerged with Kyouju's laptop in hand. "INSTEAD OF A T.V., HOW ABOUT I USE THIS THING INSTEAD?!" The navy-haired boy bellowed heatedly, lifting the laptop, preparing to throw it. Before Kai, Rei, or Max had any time to react however, the chief shot up and clutched Takao's arm.

"Takao, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!! That's DIZZI!" He wailed hopelessly, wondering why did his laptop have to be in this situation. Max rolled his eyes, obviously upset with Takao before he took the laptop out of his hands and returned it to Kyouju. The chief released a sigh of relief as he set himself back down to the ground, holding onto his laptop possessively. Kai and Rei sweat-dropped at this scene. The navy-haired brother mumbled a apology before returning his attention to Kai.

"WELL. I bet he could beat you up, too!" Takao shot back, shaking his fist wildly.

"I'm sure he could, but him being able to bring you down is highly humiliating. Considering you're older…don't you agree?" Kai responded coolly to the elder's comment. All those words he was saying wasn't affecting him the slightest, but making the bull-headed imbecile build up his rage.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" Takao was once again burning with anger. Before any more insults could be thrown to one another, Rei relieved himself from Kai's grasp (reluctantly for both, I might add) and stepped up to Takao. "Come on Onii-san. Why don't we get you something to eat…"

Takao blinked and looked down to see his little baby brother smiling and offering food. Takao grinned, "YEAH! LET'S BRING ON THE CHICKEN, FOLKS!" he yelled eagerly, running to the dinner table, while waving his arms insanely. Max felt his mouth twitch upwards, laughing breathlessly at Takao's wit. The blonde slowly made his way out of the kitchen, mumbling something about making sure Ty-kun doesn't break anything.

Kai shook his head, watching the navy-haired run out. "Idiot."

Kyouju picked himself from the ground, dusting his clothes off and adjusting his glasses. "I agree with you, Hiwatari-sama. He is so gullible." The short man muttered, while in suit of Max's march.

The raven-haired beauty shook his head laughing softly, as he went over to the dishwasher and pulled out five plates for each person that was currently in the household. The slate-haired boy assisted Rei into preparing the table. He pulled out six pairs of forks and spoons from the drawer next to the fridge, before he found chopsticks that he knew Rei enjoyed to use.

Rei smiled at Kai's aid, as he handed the clay plates to the Russian, who in turn carried them out to the dinner table.

Eventually, all the food and needs were laid out across the rectangular wooden table. The Chinese porcelain teapots and cups were in the center of the wooden structure, serving as both a decoration, and container for their nourishment. Following that, was the soup that had been 'guinea pigged' by Kai Hiwatari. The rice bowls were placed at the side left, while the fish and orange chicken were close to the dipping sauce were to the right. Dumplings were towering as high as a mountain, and the Lo Mien noodles were attracting his gaze.

This was Kinomiya Takao's dream come true . The eldest of the group drooled buckets as one by one these cooked meals were being placed in front of him. "Wow…you really out did yourself, Rei!" Takao commented as his eyes became stars, staring at all these wonderful meals. "THEY SMELL SO GOOODDD!!!!"

Currently, Takao was sitting on one end of the rectangular table, while Kai sat at the other end just to be as far away from each other as possible, but still being able to glaring at one another. Max sat to Takao's right, while Rei sat to Takao's left, and sitting to Kai's right, who was sitting to Max. Kai wanted to sit beside Rei, and Takao sat beside Rei just to make sure that Russian didn't try anything…suggestive. Kyouju went to eat on the couch, muttering something about 'things might get out of hand' and 'for my safety, I choose to be away from those two.'

Rei smiled up at Takao, "Thank-you Onii-san. I'm glad you appreciate it." The Russian didn't like the fact that he was receiving no attention from his koibito whatsoever, so he spoke up. "You always cook great, Rei. I love it no matter what."

Rei grinned happily at Kai, "Aww. Thanks Kai-Koi!" Takao caught on to the game quicker than people could think he could have, so he chose to play along with Kai. "Wait! Rei!" Takao burst out suddenly clutching to Rei's shoulder, "Your food is the greatest! WATCH! I can eat TWO dumplings at ONE time!"

Starting to feel uncertainty, Rei nodded, smiling worriedly. He exchanged glances with Max, who shrugged in return, telling him he had no idea what was going on.

Takao picked up two dumplings, staring at Kai from the corner of his eye, and placed the baked goods in his mouth, swallowing them after chewing.

Kai, starting to feel the challenge, replied, "Ha. Only two? Well, I enjoy Rei's cooking to take four." The Russian glared as he picked four dumplings off the serving plate and onto his own. (carefully picking the smallest ones he could find) And as he promised, he consumed four of Rei's dumplings. The navy-haired sibling narrowed his eyes, "Well, I can eat NINE."

Rei worriedly looked over at Max in confusion. "Nii-san?" Max glanced back at Rei, also having the worried expression written all over his face. "Umm…you guys…"

But it was too late, for the boys were devouring the dumplings like no tomorrow, just to prove to Rei who loved his cooking more. They both ate greedily, scraping off every single dumpling that came into view. The dumpling tower soon became a hill, then simply a small bump in the road. Max and Rei watched in awe as the dumplings began to fade, and to see them stuffed their faces were quite amusing.

Rei leant closer to the table with widened eyes, watching a whole day's worth of cooking disappear in seconds. Max covered his mouth, to hide his laughing. He never saw Rei's boyfriend act like such a pig before…it was very out of character for him.

Kai and Takao were both tied at twenty-four dumplings each…

With one dumpling left lying in front of the table.

The Russian and the Japanese man simultaneously grasped their forks and pierce the dumpling. They both glared at one another, trying to get the dumpling into their mouths. "I…had it…first." Kai declared glaring, while struggling to get the dumpling. "You…did not." Takao replied.

Takao, being the experienced pig, finally managed to get the dumpling out of Kai's grasp, and he munched on the food. "Ha ha ha ha haaa ha." Takao taunted while swallowing the final pieces of his dumpling. "Not too shabby for a first timer, kid, but Kinomiya Takao always wins in the end. Muahaha!" The navy-haired boy smirked as he watched Kai bang his head on the table in defeat, muttering 'I can't believe I lost.' Over and over again. Max began to laugh hysterically, and Rei patted Kai's back in support.

Kai glared at Takao and grumbled, "At least I love Rei more than his cooking, porky. There are things we've done that you can't take back."

Takao felt his eye twitch and felt the need to strangle the boy. Takao lifted his fingers reaching for the Russian boy. His fingers twitched quickly, yearning to take Kai by the throat. To calm his hand down, Takao grasped onto a fork. "YOU MEAN YOU STOLE MY BABY KITTY-CAT'S **INNOCENCE**?!" He roared as he dug the fork deep into the wooden table.

At this comment, Max ceased his laughter and gawk at Rei, who was blushing madly at his Onii-san's accusation. The blonde boy looked at Rei in question. The golden-orbed feline shook his head hurriedly, defying any intercourse of **_that_ **nature with Kai. They were too young for heaven's sake!

The Russian rolled his eyes at Takao's stupidity. He was merely speaking of Rei's first kiss with him and such. As much as he'd like to go that far, he needed Rei's assurance, he wasn't just going to jump him. Kai narrowed his eyes and responded sarcastically, "Yeah. So what if I did?"

Unfortunately for all…Takao did not know the meaning of sarcasm.

Uh oh…

Takao suddenly through the fork he was holding towards Kai. **"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

_To Be Continued… _

(Smiles) I hope you guys enjoyed this installment, but I really have a bad feeling you're not going to enjoy the fact I made Kai pig out. (shrugs) I really didn't know what to do about it, so please forgive me if you find them a bit out of character. I'm trying to keep them in character as much as I can, but I have this nagging that I made them too drastic or something. I can't believe you guys actually think this is funny. I don't really do a good job at humor, but I'm glad you guys approve of my…amateurness. Oh well.

Anyway, I wanted to update something before the hurricane hits my home. You heard me, HURRICANE. When it comes, the electrical thingies are most likely going to be cut. (Pray for me, onegai?) Review pleeeassse. It always makes me happy, and I can get jump started for writing a new chapter. If I have the right amount, I'll start typing on school days if I have to.

REVIEW PLEASE! I'm starting to feel a bit unsure about things.(And still a bit nervous…) You all are my moral support, I don't continue without you guys.

-StarryNightObsession (Mae)


	3. Chapter Three

Mae: (Eyes widen and falls to the ground) KYAAAAA!!! (bows continuously and worships her reviewers) I commend you all! (shoots Kai and Rei plushies randomly) La la la la laaaaaaa….(starts prancing around in her dream world) MY GOSH! LOOK AT ALL THESE FREAKING REVIEWS! (sobs) You made me the most happiest person alive…

Hee! Though I must say this isn't my best work, (For some reason, I can never express myself fully on humor fictions…) I'm glad to see the response for these chapters! Kyaaa! I hope you all continue to enjoy this…chaotic plot! Your reviews make me laugh so happily…Ahhh…Tyson is such a great character to experiment with.

Meep, Sorry animeandraia about the Tyson Bashing. HONESTLY, I never intended bashing Tyson…no matter how awkward that sounds, now that I think about it. At first I thought he was a tad bit annoying, but then I realized how his personality makes me laugh sometimes…He's actually one of my favorite characters now. (As long as he doesn't interfere the Kai and Rei environment…)

**Tyson**: Yeeaahhh…Riiighhht. (points to the fiction) HOW CAN YOU **NOT** CALL THAT **_TYSON BASHING_**?!

**Mae**: Meep…(sweat drops) I'M SORRYYY!!!!

**Tyson**: LIAR! YOU WANTED TO BASH MEEE!!!! (chases Mae with a fork)

**Mae**: AHHHH!!!! STAY AWAY! (runs) I'M SERIOUS! I NEVER MEANT TO DO THAT! THAT'S WHY YOU AND MAXIE ARE MY MUSES! (flails arms in the air)

**Tyson**: LIEEESSS!!!

**Max**: ….(sweat drop) ….(cough) Ummm…anyway, while My Koibito and Mae-Mae are busy…I'll just start the fiction.

Disclaimer: Mae-chan does not own Beyblade. No matter what she says…don't listen to her…Anyway, she'll never own Beyblade because she can't have created Takao since he is too cool and--…hey…wait a minute….TAKAO!? DID YOU WRITE THIS DISCLAIMER?!

**_Don't Touch Him!_**

**__**

**_Chapter Three_**

**__**

**_"Pain in the Neck."_**

**__**

_-------------------------------------_

**__**

Takao suddenly threw the fork he was holding towards Kai. **"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The metal eating utensil was released from the navy-blue haired youth's grasp and in a matter of seconds, would come in contact with a crimson orb. The steel color blended with the air, for it was thrown at an incredible speed for Kinomiya. Seeing what was happening, the blonde boyfriend, now fiancée, was reaching for the fork, but narrowly slipped through his fingers.

The little cat boy's golden eyes widened in a startled manner, as he launched himself forward on the wooden table and did his best to catch the fork before it could assault his love…or before the Russian can mutate one of his best cutlery. "ONII-SAN,WHY DID YOU DO **_THAT_**?! THERE ARE MORE **_RATIONAL_** WAYS TO SOLVE A CONFLICT!"

The raven-haired boy scolded, trying to avoid physical beatings between his brother and koi, as he noted that his Kai-Koi was fine. The Russian had not panicked in the events that had occurred in the matter of seconds, but instead, eyed the utensil aimed for his left eye. As the fork flew closer, the slate-haired boy rolled his eyes in exasperation, before capturing the fork flatly between his fingers. The Russian boy glared at the fork in his hand, before raising a slender opaque brow at the protective brother before him.

Before Takao could exclaim in his shock at the fact Kai had cleanly caught his fork, The Russian boy thrust the metal fork back to him, at a greater speed. "AHHHH!!!!" Takao yelped in fear, as the fork missed his head by a hair. The utensil pierced through Takao's red and blue baseball cap and hung it on the wall, held by the fork.

The navy-blue headed male placed a hand over his pounding heart, and panted. "DUDE! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, MAN!" Rei shook his head in disbelief, which a comical expression of 'eh?' etched on his face. Max slapped his forehead, muttering something about 'Takao-kun no baka…'. Unaffected by the big brother's words, Kai simply glared and coldly replied, "My apologies…I should have aimed better. Damn…I can't believe I missed…'always wins in the end' my ass…" The two-toned youth muttered the last few words of his sentence.

Unaware at the fact Kai had intentionally missed his skull at the fact Rei would be upset with him for months, Takao 'meeped' and shrunk deep within his seat, in fear of another one of the Russian's "Flying Forks of Fright."

Sensing the tension in the room, Rei glanced from Takao to Kai, and coughed. "Ano…shall we continue with dinner?" Max blinked, and picked up his own fork and responded, "Yes…lets…before any other drastic events may occur." He muttered, eyeing his koibito from the corner of his azure-orbs. The crimson-eyed male glared one last time at his offender, and continued _enjoying_ his meal.

Rei bit his lip in concern, before he picked up an unoccupied spoon. Picking up a small portion of his meal with the dollop, the kitten poked the 'grumpy' Russian's shoulder. The disgruntled Russian peaked over to view the Asian boy that was trying to catch his attention. At the sight of the spoon, Kai raised his eyebrow. "Do you want me to throw that at Kinomiya, too?"

"Hey! I resent that." Takao declared heatedly from across the table, while he retrieved his cap from the fork that had attached it to the wall. The navy-haired male's eyes had widened; his face becoming stricken with a hidden emotion, as Max whispered something in his ear, successfully silencing the boy. (1) Takao stuck out his tongue accusingly at Kai (with a raspberry and 'hand horns') before returning to his dinner.

Rei narrowed his eyes slightly in an exasperated manner. Rolling his orbs he stated, "Kai…I don't need you two fighting constantly." The golden-eyed youth raised the spoon to Kai's mouth and smiled innocently up at his companion. "Now…be good for me?" As a reply, Kai opened his orifice. The pair continued to feed one another, Rei occasionally giggling (2), and Kai chuckling softly.

Takao froze midway, his spoon merely centimeters away from his mouth. He paused in his eating to eye angrily at the couple before him. Before he had a chance to mouth a never-ending defiance, his azure-eyed companion kicked him roughly underneath the table.

"Ow!" he yelped as the foot came in contact with his leg. He turned to face his lover, "MAX?! What was that…" Takao came face to face with a fuming blonde. His expression just read ha-ha-ha-don't-try-anything-funny-or-you're-DEAD. "Uhhh…" Takao scratched the back of his head, shifting his gaze from his left to right continuously. "Umm…er…yeaahhhh…" "Takao..." Max spoke sternly, disappointment evident in his tone. The navy-haired male winced, turning his head away, knowing the fatal mistake would be to look into his love's orbs.

After a few moments, Takao turned back to Max. "AWWW MAN!" He cried, banging his head on the table. "I KNEW I LOOKED BACK TOO EARLY!" The blonde's orbs had watered slightly, as his lips were in a pout, quivering. Max sniffed dramatically, "Pweeaasssee Ty-Kun…Don't be a big bad meanie-head today?" He begged, wiping the corner of his eye, as he silently thanked Rei for teaching him how to improve his pout.

"Fine!" Takao huffed indignantly, crossing his arms while he did so. "BUT IF I DO _DO **SOMETHING**_, IT'S HIWATARI'S FAULT!" The navy-haired boy reddened slightly as his companion hugged him in gratitude with the cry of "Kyaa! Sannk-youu!" Takao coughed, picking up his glass of water, sipping a small amount of his beverage in an attempt to lessen the color on his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Takao resumed in supervising his baby brother and the stupid Russian. He spit out his drink immediately as he saw what event was taking place. He choked and hacked, pounding his chest with his fist to tone his coughing down. Ignoring the now wet Rei, the pleading American, and the wide-eyed Russian, he picked up his spoon, blindly throwing the utensil at the crimson-eyed male who had previously been slanting his mouth against the cat boy.

"OUCH! AAUUGHHH!!!"

"TAKAO-KUN!!! KYOUJU, NO!"

"**ONIII-SAANNN!!!!**"

"…**KAIII!!!**"

_Moments Later… _

Kyouju, Kai, and Takao sat side by side on the living room couch…Kyouju seating himself in the center of the trio of course. The computer genius having his head wrapped up in a bandage by Rei, The two-toned haired youth having two bandages crossing over one another on his cheek, and the overprotective brother held raw steak on his bruised eye. After spitting out the water he had been sipping, Takao had nearly hit Rei squarely on the face with the metal utensil, but fully soaking his features with the liquid he had been drinking. The golden-eyed boy was too distracted in wiping his face and shaking the excess water off, to have known the spoon was coming his way, but unintentionally tilted slightly while he was wiping his eyes, evading Takao's attack.

Max once again had tried capturing another flying utensil, but as it had before, the tool had slipped through his fingers. Kai had ducked just in the knick of time, the spoon just barely scratching his cheek, to dodge to flying spoon. Just at this moment, Kyouju had been walking back into the dining area to receive the deadly spoon.

The dollop came into contact with his skull, and he came into unconsciousness from the blow as the spoon bounced off of his head. The blonde yelped helplessly, witnessing the scene before him. In a furious tone, Kai had leant over the table a few seconds later and bopped Takao in the eye for wetting Rei and knocking Kyouju out. (Well…not really about Kyouju…he was glad that at least one of Kinomiya's friends had been…sane.)

Finally getting the water off his face and rubbing his sore features, Rei opened his eyes to see the final events that had occurred and screamed skeptically in disapproval.

"TAKAO-KUN! YOU PROMISED!!!" The blonde boy bopped his koibito on the head, before crying out in irritation, as he was pulling at his hair.

The said boy retorted angrily, his voice in hysteria, as his grip on the meat tightened.

"HE HIT ME! IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU _DIDN'T_ DO IT, TAKAO?! YOU THREW THE GOSH DARN SPOON!"

"**THAT RUSSIAN PROVOKED ME**!!!"

"WHAT THE **_FUCK_**?! HOW THE **HELL** DID _I _**PROVOKE** YOU!"

"YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH **MY** _BABY_ BROTHER!"

"I'M **NOT** A BABY! WHAT?! IT'S **NOT** LIKE I DIDN'T…umm…like it…"

"**HAH**! TAKE THAT **BAKA**!"

"WHHHAATTT?! REI, YOU **_ENJOYED_**THAT?!"

"**TAKAO-KUN**! LEAVE REI ALONE!"

"BUT HE'S STILL YOUNG!"

"I'M **NOT** A BABY, JEEZ!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BAKA! PUT DOWN THAT KNIFE!"

"TAKAO!"

"DON'T MAKE ME THROW THIS AT YOU TOO, HIWA--"

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Kyouju bellowed, catching the group's attention, clutching his head in pain. "If you haven't noticed guys…my head still hurts…" he muttered mostly to himself. "NOW! Let's all communicate like civilized people! We're not cannibals! We can speak equally to one another! We're in an advanced era!!!" The russet-haired male bawled hysterically, his voice rising up another notch with each sentence. "Whyyyy, WHY MUST YOU TWO ARGUE SO?!"

Takao blinked, lowering his fist that held the butter knife that he had picked up from the table. He sat coughing in uncertainty, as his gaze shifted from Kyouju to the other three whom had a comical expression of astonishment etched on their faces.

Kai, being the first to recover, commented on Kyouju's breakout. "Wow…the midget spoke up…I never thought I'd see the day." Max spluttered, his mind clouded with confusion. "Did…Did Kyouju just…but…but--…BUT…He j-just…Woooaaahh." The blonde cooed in bewilderment.

Rei shook his head, "Why did this dinner have to go so wrong…" He questioned himself. "I tried so hard…this is so unfair." He narrowed his eyes forlornly sighing at the awkward antics that had taken place this evening.

"Okay…I think we should relieve ourselves on the tension…" Max suggested, as he picked up the abandoned remote control from before and flicked on the television. "Yes. Maybe we can view a program that would be educational." Kyouju added, sinking deeper within the cushions. "Alright then…" Rei agreed as he plopped himself onto Kai's lap.

"OH OH! IT'S TIME FOR MY FAVORITE SHOW!" Takao exclaimed excitedly, clutching onto Max's sleeve, signaling him to flip to the Cartoon Network television program. Max sighed, as he changed the channel and sat himself next to Takao.

**_"Previously on Yugi-oh!" _**(3)

****

The narrator in Yami no Yugi's voice began the show.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kai narrowed his crimson orbs in disbelief. "I do not want to put up with this either…Who wants to watch some show with some idiotic 'Heart of the Cards' moral…How do cards save the world? I'd rather watch some show with stupid spinning tops…" (4)

**_"NO! MY DARK MAGICIAN!"_**

"Aww…Come on, Kai. Please. Not now…" Rei pleaded as his eyes were glued onto the screen. "No!" the raven-haired youth pouted. "Bakura and Ryou aren't in this episode!"

**_"THINK HARD! We can do this, I know we can!"_**

"You're right! Mariku isn't in here either…" Max groaned.

**_"Get out of his mind…AND STAY OUT."_**

****

"Wahoo! Go Yami! …although Jou is cooler…" Takao mumbled, his attention focused on the television show.

Kyouju pondered out loud, "Are Hiwatari-san and I the only ones who don't watch this show…what's with the tri-colored hair anyway?"

"I know…I didn't know that's more multi-colored than my own."

**_"One Koriboe becomes MANY!" _**

****

The group viewed the evening episode of Yugi-Oh, watching the Koriboe multiplying in the screen. Some interested, and the others, not as focused into the show.

"Yugi…we believe in you…like we always have. We believe in you with ALL our hearts.."

****

"That…girl…with the short hair is irritating." Kai commented, finally showing some recognition that he was in the least giving some awareness that he knew what the show was about.

**_"Hey Guys! Over here!"_**

****

"YAY! RYOU'S ALIVE!" Rei cheered watching the pale-complexioned boy call from the balcony with his adorable British accent, his pallid tresses in their usual style. Rei grinned further, seeing that Bakura had taken control of Ryou's body. "Yay! Bakura's in this episode too!" He applauded, not hearing Max's complaint of 'Aww…but Marik and Mariku…'

"That was a pathetic waste of money…Cards save the world…and Egypt has ancient pieces of jewelry." Kai sighed exasperatedly, as he wrapped his arms around Rei's waist.

"IT'S NOT JEWLERY! IT'S THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS!" Takao growled angrily, shaking his fist angrily in the air. "AND CARDS CAN SO SAVE THE WORLD!" Max slapped his forehead. Rei puffed his cheeks out slightly, "Nii-san…I don't know what to do with him anymore…"

Max hopped off the couch, and groaned. "I'll think of something…Takao…come out to the kitchen with me please…" Max inquired, trudging down the hall and through the dining area to reach his destination. Takao perked his ear up, "To the kitchen? As in…food…YES SIR!" He grinned sheepishly as he trailed after the freckled-boy.

Kyouju took hold of the remote control, and flipped to the History Channel. "Finally! I've wanted to see this episode of where they talked about the Commando training school…but then again…on the Discovery channel is on about Myths as well! I don't know what to pick…"

Ignoring Kyouju's indecision, Rei turned in Kai's hold to face the Russian boy, "Kai…Why do you quarrel so much with my Onii-san?" The Crimson-eyed youth rubbed his temple in frustration and replied, "He's just so…Kinomiya is so…irritating."

In the kitchen, Max pushed himself up onto the counter and sighed. "Takao-kun…why don't you give Kai a chance, ne? You know he loves Rei very, very much…"

Takao glared, as he crossed his arms. He scoffed as he responded, "Hah…As if he would. I highly doubt that…"

"Please…Takao…" Max pleaded, his azure orbs glistening.

"Fine…" Takao grumbled, rubbing his hands together in determination. "But…" He chuckled maliciously.

"But…what?" Max questioned unsure.

"Hiwatari…will have to pass my test…"

_To Be Continued… _

(1) Muahaha…That…You'll find out later.

(2) Nooo, I MADE REI SOUND TOO FEMININE!

(3) No…I don't own _THAT _show either…not any show as a matter of fact.

(4) Yeah….(cough)

Eh heh! Sorry this took so long guys! (Plus…it wasn't funny..) I felt so…umm…busy? (sweat-drop) Please review! I promise I'll get up the next installment faster…I hope! (shrinks under reader's intense gaze)

Also…I was planning to do this…thingie. Instead of reviewer replies…I would take the top five thingies you people said from my favorite reviews from each chapter! Yay! Okie dokie. Does that sound good?

**Kai**: (glares at Mae) You have some explaining to do…

**Rei**: Hey…Mae-chan…I was digging through your back-pack…and pulled out this… (hold up journal of fiction ideas) I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING! I--

**Mae**: (covers his mouth and jaw-drops) Shush! GIVE THAT BACK! (snatches it and runs to Nii-chans house holding a pack of skittles, chocolate bars, and apple cider.)

**Rei**: I don't think so…(whistles)

**Tyson, Max**: (appear) GET HER!!!

**Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max**: (Chase)

**Mae**: AHHH!!! (Runs) You! (pulls random reviewers) Here, you guys get Max's attention with these! (pulls out Pixie sticks) You peoples! Chase Takao away with these Pitchforks! Muahahaa! They're bigger than his dining forks! (hands pitchforks) Ahah! This group…CHASE KAI AWAY WITH THIS TEAPOT! (Gives Tea pot…and refer to Shinigami Tenshi's devination picture to understand the tea pot…) AND MUAHAHHA! YOU! CHASE AWAY REI WITH THESE SCISSORS! (gives scissors)

Remember! Choose your weapon…and kindly review! That'll encourage me to update faster! And And…gah…tell me what's bad about this fiction. I gotta go! Bye Bye! (continues her path to Nii-chan's house)

**To Ate:** Hello Ate Em-Em. Thank-you for finally understanding how I feel about Shounen-Ai, and for proof-reading this chapter. In my gratitude, I dedicate Chapter Three to you! Arigato! Love ya! (waves And Nii-chan too!)


	4. Chapter Four

Mae: Hee. Hello everyone! (grins and waves) Meep. Apologies for the long wait and such, but I think I've just gone through an emotional roller coaster, and finally decided to get off the ride. (sweat drop)

**Tyson:** Psh. That was sort of…cheesy.

**Max:** I like roller coasters! Cheese, Ho! (beams) (Only one person will get this. XD)

**Tyson and Mae:** …(sweat drop)

**Mae:** …Erm, anyway. I just wanted to thank everyone for encouraging me. You honestly don't know how much I--(turns around to face the readers, but catches sight of review count) -- I…(dazed)

**Tyson:** (waves hand in front of her face) Woo Houu… Hey! Shorty, growing in there…?

**Mae:** …(opens mouth)…(closes mouth)…(opens mouth)…(closes mouth) I..dadai…I..

**Max:** …Hmm…(pokes her) Unresponsive. Ty-kun! Bring on the secret-o weapon!

**Tyson:** (..eh?) Right on it, Maxie. (waves chocolate bar in Mae's face)

**Mae:** Wheeee…Hiiiiiiii! (waves crazily) …I…Reviews…YAY! ..Wahaha. (faints from sheer happiness.)

**Tyson and Max:** …

**Max:** ..Chapter?

**Tyson:** Chapter. Jeez, and to think I _thought_ she wanted to be _conscious_ when she came back. To the rest of you, kindly read the ending notes.

**DISCLAIMER: Mae does not own Beyblade. …(shudders) Think of the horror she'd cause! (Max: …Well…a lot of people wouldn't consider it a..."horror", per say.)**

_**Don't Touch Him!**_

**_Chapter Four_**

_**"Phase One of 'Takao's Horrifying Horrible Hiwatari 'DOOMS' Day Test' " **_

_-------------------------------------_

He snuggled in his bed, curling further into his blankets, as he felt the form of his partner behind him. Releasing a heavy yawn, he rolled onto his back, stretching his arms upwards and above his head, arching his torso beyond the mattress. Pulling himself into an upright position, he smiled wryly, his eyes still half-lidded in a sluggish daze. Takao Kinomiya eyed his blonde-haired love, curled up peacefully at the opposite end of his bed, wearing nothing, but his adorable … platypus pajamas.

Takao's smile faltered, as an expression of confusion and wonder dominated his features at the sight of Mizuhara. Shaking his head softly, the Japanese male scratched at his sides, before he threw off his covers to reveal a chicken suit.

Yes. A chicken suit.

He pulled at his costume, as he began to walk…er…waddle out of his self-effacing sanctuary, growling irritably at his feathers. Bounding down the steps, he watched as Kyouju flew across the sky, rowing his laptop through the bickering leaves. Ahh, what a wonderful day. Though today wasn't just any normal day.

Not a normal day not because of the fact it was a wonderful day. Today was a wonderful day, not because of the fact it wasn't just any normal day to be abnormal. Today was a new day. A fresh day. Like a new slice of lettuce on bread. Today was the day. The day of…

Phase one of "T.H.H.H.**D**.D.T." In other words, for those who are Takaoian inclined, that would mean Phase One of "Takao's Horrifying Horrible Hiwatari's 'DOOMS' Day Test." It wasn't "**doom**." It wasn't "Doom!" …It was "DOOMS" Day Test. The doomiest doom of all dooming day tests. Nodding at this fact, the chicken skipped happily through the forest to Grandfather's house. Though, he didn't take notice of the big bad Blue, hiding behind a nearby streetlight. The big bad Blue wasn't exactly fond with the chicken. Then again, the chicken disliked the big bad blue.

Big bad Blue was going to finally defeat the chicken. The chicken was finally going to be defeated by big bad Blue. Defeat the chicken finally was. Big chicken going finally Blue to be defeated. It was the perfect plan… The battle was going to be settled today, and the chicken was going to take control of the muffins in a chickeny way!

Cluck. Cluck. Cluck. _Moo_.

Oh right, thought big bad Blue. The chicken was also half cow. …Oh no! The muffins! That. Broke. His. _HEART_.

Big Bad Blue's name was Kai, although his hair was grayish sliver. Blue was nice. Takao the chicken was not. ANNIHILATE THE CHICKEN!

Kai leapt from to streetlight to ambush the round, plump, feathery chicken (who was half cow) until a pretty birdie fluttered down in front of the chicken. "Oh no! HORRORS OF ALL HORRORS! Chicken, You were right! Big Bad Blue is….**_BAD_**!" Exclaimed Rei, the pretty birdie, as he pranced around Takao. "You heard him, foe!" Takao the chicken bellowed, as he scratched at his head, finding a small object. "Be gone, Kai!" He commanded, as he threw the pebble he found in his chicken hat.

The magical pebble bounced off Kai's hair. Big Bad Blue dissolved into a puddle. "Oh no! I'm _melting_. **MELTING**!" (1)

"The End…" He mumbled contentedly, burying himself beneath his covers. Max eyed him curiously, watching his lover snooze happily in his bed, seemingly to have endured a peaceful dream. The blonde smiled softly, resting his hands onto his hips, shaking his head at Takao's lethargic capabilities. It was late unto the morning, and the Japanese male hadn't realized he would be late for work soon. Max placed a finger onto his chin, as he tilted his head inquisitively, indecisive as to let his partner snooze and become late as a punishment for his behavior, or wake him up so he wouldn't be late for work…since, he did kind of sort of dealt with Kai better than he had before.

Or perhaps…let him oversleep as a treat for behaving much more than he had, or wake him up early as a punishment for his behavior display last night during dinner. Max scratched his head thoughtfully, confirming the fact that he was confusing himself; he let the topic drop off, before he turned on his heel and exited the doorway. Shutting the door behind him, Max yawned lightly, as he made his way through the hallway of the Kinomiya residence. Once reaching the edge of the staircase, he grasped firmly onto the beam, stepping cautiously down each step. Leaping off enthusiastically down the last group of flights, he bounded toward the dining area, not surprised to see his "little brother" already seated at the table.

Sliding onto a nearby chair, he inhaled a heavy aroma of pancakes and waffles, glazed with maple syrup. Grinning cheerfully regardless of his sleepy demeanor, he greeted his companion, "Good Morning, Rei-chan!" Looking up from his meal, the youth seemed slightly surprised from Max's outburst. Beaming, as he kindly pushed the bottle of syrup towards the older male, he replied cheerfully. "Hello to you too, Nii-san!"

Accepting the offertory with a mumbled 'thank you', Maxie spread it haphazardly among his breakfast plate, before licking his lips in anticipation. "Ah, the advantages of being part of this family." He cooed in an excited tone, as he took hold of the knife and fork settled at his side. Rei laughed lightly at his compliment, before nibbling on another portion of his coated pancakes. "Honestly, Maxie, I think Onii-san is really having an influence on your behavior."

Rei grinned in a teasing manner, scanning the house for any sign of his brother. When there was none, his smile faltered slightly to that an expression of concern. Turning back towards the blonde, he tilted his head as he mumbled his inquiry. "Speaking of which…Where is--"

"**AHHHHHHH**! I'M _LATE_!"

Ah. There was the sign he was looking for. Max chuckled lightly, as Rei shook his head in mock disappointment. "I'm guessing that was a punishment, Nii-san?" The cat boy questioned in an amused tone, as he sipped his mug of milk.

"Heh. We've all got a price to pay! I've just become more foolhardy during our time together, whereas he, in turn, began to absorb my high-level of intelligence!" Maxie stated proudly, as he crossed his arms to heighten the effect of his words. Rei smiled sheepishly in agreement, as thundering footsteps sounded throughout the household.

Dashing towards the kitchen table with a childlike glee, Takao zipped by the pair, swiftly piercing one of Max's pancakes with an extra fork, and escaping with his prize toward the kitchen. The blonde watched in alarm as his breakfast had flown off his plate, and snapped his gaze ahead, watching the older male digging into the refrigerator. "Ty-Kun!" He whined lightly, before puffing his cheeks towards Rei, who was now grinning to himself.

"Hmph…It's funny for you because you didn't get your food stolen." "Oh please, Maxie. Stop with the mellow dramatics." Takao teased, munching onto the pancake, as he retreated from the fridge with a bottle of water in hand. His hair was disheveled with his trusty cap slanted sloppily on his head. The white button down shirt was still not fixated properly, and the tie was hanging loosely from his neck. The black slacks he wore bagged around his legs, his belt not buckled suitably.

Finishing off the remains of the treat, he licked off the syrup, before the fork was once again clattering on the blonde's platter. "There ya go." The Japanese male chimed cheekily, as he spun the bottle cap open, casually gulping down the liquid.

Max narrowed his eyes stubbornly at him, muttering a quick "meanie head". The meanie head rolled his eyes, before placing kiss apologetically on his cheek, "See you later, Babe."

Racing past, he ruffled Rei's hair momentarily, pecking him swiftly on the forehead. "Hey!" The cat boy cried indignantly, as he straightened his ebony locks. "Onii-san…" he called out exasperatedly, rolling his golden orbs towards him. Takao chuckled, as he wrestled into his boots. "I'm going to keep on doing that no matter what you say. Come on, little Rei-Rei…" He spoke in a mocking "goo-goo" tone. "It's tradition!"

"Stop that!" Rei cried out in a flustered manner, "And I am _not _**little**!" The older male shook his head, before replying in a disbelieving voice, "Heh. _Riiight_, little Rei-Rei." "Why you--" "Okay, Okay. Enough now, Rei-Rei…" Max snickered to himself, as he stood to cease the growling cat boy from his actions. Pushing his plate forward, and stepping away from his seat, Maxie strolled toward his partner, and began fixing his attire.

Straightening his tie, he pushed himself lightly onto his tip-toes, before chastely pecking Takao on the lips.

"Have a good day at work…and, if you still want to go through with this stupid T.H.H.H.D…whatever, whichIhonestlyandhighlysuggestyoudon'tbecauseit'sabsolutelyandcompletelyidioticyoucanalwaysstopitbecauseIreallydon'twantyoutostartinte--"

Chortling softly, Takao pressed his forehead against his lover's. "It's not like I'm going to get arrested for it or anything like that. Besides, I just want to test out the compatibility between frosty boy and Rei-Rei, you know that…" he whispered gently, before pulling away to a stand. "Heh. You know it'd be fun…" He taunted lightly with an impish grin, murmuring softly, "Remember Maxie, T.H.H.H.**D**.D.T!"

Max sighed softly in return, smiling kindly. "Yeah, maybe. Though I think you would have too much fun." "Hey, what can I say? It's my duty." Takao slurred, shrugging his shoulders to express his amusement. Turning his head back, he gazed at Rei, who was completely unaware of the series of tests Takao was willing to put the Russian too. (2)

Paying Max a fleeting look from the corner of his eye, he cleared his throat, effectively catching the attention of his little brother. "Hey, Rei-Rei…" He purred slyly, ignoring the reluctant appearance of his blonde. Looking up from his meal, Rei narrowed his eyes to an extent, definitely not trusting the tone of voice his brother was using. "Yes, Onii-san?" He replied warily, not realizing the tightened grip on his utensil.

"How about later tonight, the three of us go out to dinner, Hm? That sound okay?" The kitten brightened immediately, as he clapped his hands together in anticipation. "Ooh! That'd be lovely!" Takao nodded, in confirmation, before he replaced his features with that of inquisitives. Rubbing his chin in thought, he pondered out loud,

"You know what? Inviting a few people wouldn't be so bad…" He continued mischievously, which had gone unnoticed by his younger brother.

Max frowned in disdain, not entirely positive toward Takao's plans. They were rather unnecessary, regardless, once the Japanese male had made up his mind; there was no possibility to sway his decision.

Rei nodded eagerly in agreement, excited, as he mumbled, "The more the merrier!"

"Great!" Takao exclaimed, "You bring your little _friend_, what's his face, along, and I can round up some buddies!" Rei grinned ecstatically, though a tad bit discouraged at his brother's choice of words, before questioning. "You really mean it, Onii-san! I can bring Kai-ki along?"

"You betcha!" The older male grimaced at the name usage, as he smiled in response. Noticing that Max was going to begin his scolding, he thought it would be proper (and to save himself) that he should make his exit scene at this moment.

Bringing his wrist to his eye level, he tapped onto his watch, groaning. "Great…I got to run. Bye, my lovelies!" And with that, he hurriedly bolted out the door, leaving the barricade to swing on its hinges.

"Takao…" The blonde muttered lightly, as he shut the door that his love left at his wake. "Nii-san?" Max glanced over his shoulder, to see a befuddled kitten, tilting his head to the side. "Nii-san…What is a…erm..'T.T.H.D'..uh..yeah?"

Oh crap. Did he hear that? Eep! That would just ruin Takao's (_un_-intelligent) plan!

"Beans." Max responded, an indifferent expression on the outside, whereas he was running in circles inside his mind. "Beans…?" Rei repeated mockingly, as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yup…" The blonde replied, with a tinge of uncertainty in his tone. "Well…what kind of beans?" The youth inquired curiously, striking up conversation.

"Hee. Y-you know! BEANS! BEAN-TASTIC BEANS! I LOVE BEANS! DON'T YOU LOVE BEANS!" Maxie began to perform the panic dance, prancing around the younger male, as his voice increased another notch. Rei nodded numbly with confusion, eyeing his "brother" and began to question his sanity. "Though, I still want to know about the T.H.--"

"Beanalicious! I like beans, do you like beans! Let's go eat lots and lots and lots of beans. You know what? WITH CHEESE! Cheesilicious cheese-_zeh_-ness! PICKLE HEADS! Cheese and noodles! Yum! RAMEN, HOOO!" The blonde grabbed onto Rei's wrist, and dragged his perplexed unwilling companion to the kitchen. Maybe perhaps even make a phone call to Kai Hiwatari about the dinner plan.

"Eww…"

It was safe to say that the "T.H.H.H.**D**.D.T." was forgotten.

"You…You **_BASTARD_**!" He shrieked, eyeing his fading lover lying limp among the floor. "How…could you." He grit his teeth, growling with ferocity, as his hands were fisted at his side, clenched as his heart swelled with agony and defeat. Tilting his head to the heavens, he wept, as crystalline tears flowed carelessly down his tanned cheeks, "Why. DAMN YOU. _WHY_!"

A sinister cackle echoed against the atmosphere, as a shaded figure strolled towards him with an intimidating aura. "Ah, you silly, silly boy…Did I not tell you that this would happen?" The demon was unaffected by the sight of blood and the scent of death that wreaked the air.

The male glared up upon him, shoving all the fear away from his mind. "What did you do?" He snarled with rage, the question increasingly becoming more of a statement rather than an inquiry. "What did I do? Kill of course. I warned you, did I not?" Came a smooth reply, as the demon's orbs heightened in their amused glow. He circled the youth, who still mourned the death of his partner.

"This is all your fault…if you had only listened to me. Now look at her. She's dead, my boy. Dead." His evil voice continued to taunt him, as he smirked, enjoying the pain of the figure before him. "All…your…fault…"

"Shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP!" The boy roared, crying, as his body wracked in pain and disbelief, clutching his hands against his head, attempting to block out the sounds. "You killed her! You **_KILLED HER_**!"

"You said you would give up anything for this girl…You killed her on your own. You couldn't save her from herself; this death was your fault. All…_Your_…**fault**…"

"Get out! GET **OUT** OF MY **HEAD**!"

"**All**…**Your**…**_Fault_**…"

"No! _No_! Stop! Stop it! **_STOP IT_**!"

And with that, a heavy cackle enveloped the atmosphere.

"And…**_CUT_**! Roll tape!"

Cameras swirled, and ceased their recordings, as the director of the film cried out his orders. Props flew haphazardly, as the next set of staff and employers took place on the seats and began to sweep the stages.

Magenta tresses swayed, as a feminine body balanced herself wobbly onto a stand, before she giggled in delight. "That was sort of boring jus lying there! I tried _so _hard not to laugh. You two were so pathetic!"

"Excuse me?" an indignant voice countered, before the figure huffed lightly, placing his hands onto his hips. "That was a great scene for your information, Pinky! While you just laid there trying to look dead, –which I might add, was not very convincing!- the two of us here were performing most of the action!"

"Oh please, don't be so full of yourself, Yuriy. You were, like, totally a bluff. You didn't make any of us that frightened. And you sounded like you were choking on something when you were supposedly 'cackling'!" She teased her childhood companion, as she waved her arms in the air, rolling her eyes in an irritated manner.

"I was not, Mao!" The redhead glowered, before wrapping his arm around the shoulders of his acting companion, "Tell her, Ty! We were completely awesome." Takao chuckled lightly, exchanging a high-five with the slightly older male. In fact, he was one of the youngest in this area. The navy-haired figure sighed lightly, knowing full well that Tala and Mariah often called each other by their true names when speaking in such a manner.

"Kinomiya! Ivanov!" The pair looked back, to see the director smiling with appreciation. "Great job! This is excellent material, and I'm sure it'll be approved by the city that this is one of the greatest playhouses in Japan!"

Takao smirked proudly in response, as Tala smugly commented towards Mariah. "Ha ha, Pinky. I told you so." She rolled her eyes, muttering that he was a hot air balloon, before she brightened. "Lee-kun!" She called out excitedly to the head cameraman of the stage, who also happened to be her boyfriend.

Lee chortled in response to Mariah's excitement, opening his arms wide for a hug. She squealed, as she leapt into the invite, as she bounced on her heels. "How did we do, Lee-kun? Huh? Huh? Huh? How did we do? Were we good? Was it okay? Was it? Was it? Was it?" The Chinese male shook his head fondly, patting the female on the head. "Alright Mariah, settle down. You three did wonderful."

Tala nudged Takao, whispering in his ear, as he snickered, "Pffht. Rai only says 'you three' because he knows that Mao here is going to get all PMS-sie on him if he doesn't compliment, even though she just lied on the floor." The Japanese male stifled his amusement, replying, "I guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship, huh?" (3)

The red head broke out hysterically, clutching onto his stomach. Lee glowered immediately, smacking the elder boy across the back of his head, apparently catching onto their conversation, as Mariah stood dumbfounded by the male's sudden outburst.

Tala whined, as he rubbed his head, pouting. "You're a big bad meanie head, Lee." The said figure sighed softly, before wrapping his arm around Mariah's waist. "Anyway," Lee continued, turning towards Takao, who was still cackling pathetically. "Are we still going through this…test …Blarg, whatever crap?"

The navy-haired male ceased his laughter immediately, as his expression was that of flabbergast. He was rendered speechless, until he peered crossly towards the elder male, crossing his arms in determination. "It is not crap! It's 'T.H.H.H.**D**.D.T.!" Mariah sighed with relief, playfully remarking, "Jeez Tak, I was wondering when the heck you would shut up. ..Erm..wait. Th-thddtt…huh?" Mariah furrowed her eyebrows, as she tried to pronounce the test name, as if it were some ridiculous tongue twister.

"NOT _THHHDT_! T.H.H.H.**D**.D.T.!"

The cherry top companion gave him a look of incredulity and skepticism, slapping his hand against his forehead. "That's all you've got to say?" He shook his head, before turning his attention toward the youth. "So…tell us more about the T.H.H.D.D.T!" He requested, as he clapped his hands together.

Mariah rose an eyebrow with astonishment, "Tala. You actually remember that?"

"It's not 'T.H.H.H.D.D.T.'. It's 'T.H.H.H.**_D_**.D.T.'" The Japanese male commented once more proudly, putting the extra emphasis on one of the letters. The trio before him sighed in defeat, knowing full well their companion could be so obnoxious sometimes. "Alright Alright, '**_D_**.D.T'." Tala mimicked, as he rolled his cerulean orbs, satisfying the power hungry brother.

"Thank you." Takao nodded firmly, continuing, "And for your information, yes, _we are _going to be going through with it. In fact, I'm hoping you three will come to dinner with me tonight, since that's where 'Phase One of: T.H.H.H.D.D.T.' Anyway, here's the plan--"

"What the hell does it stand for?" The cameraman inquired, "What kind of codename for a test is that anyway?"

"Takao's Horrifying Horrible Hiwatari 'DOOMS' Day Test." The Japanese male explained in an exasperated tone, "As I was saying,--"

"Doom?"

"**_DOOMS_**."

"Dooms day? Why is it a Dooms '_Day_' Test, if it's going to be longer than a Day?"

"Yuriy! STOP IT!"

"What!"

"You know he has a point…You _did _say it would take longer than a day. Ooh...Woohoo! I rhymed!"

"Mariah! Whose side are you on!"

"Silly! Apparently not _yours_."

"Will you guys stop interrupting me! Anyway, here's what we're going to do--"

"Why Dooms Day?"

"BECAUSE IT SOUNDS COOL."

"Yay! We get to scare the life out of Rei's boyfriend, Riiighht?"

"Yeah--. Hey! You ruined the fun! I was going to say it first…._AND HE'S NOT REI'S BOYFRIEND_!"

"Wooahh…Slow reaction there, eh?"

"Shut up. He's not. He's a stupid mind controlling brainwashing short little brat Russian."

"_AHEM._"

Tala coughed defensively, effectively capturing the attention of the trio. "Stupid Russian?" He question, sending a furious glare towards Takao, who took the time to hop behind Lee. It was well known to the group that Tala had a secret fetish to protect the reputation of Russians everywhere. (4)

"What?" The male questioned 'intelligently', putting the best innocent face he could muster, which was needless to say, wasn't very good at all. "Hey Tala, why is music called music? You know, I've always wondered who would decide to call such sounds _mu_ and _sic_."

"Takao."

"You know what? Yesterday, Maxie and I found exactly how many licks it takes to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop. No lies! I swear, I thought--"

"**Takao**."

"--And then we ate dumplings. Which I won by the way, Wahahaa. The silly boy had no chance of winning--"

"**I'M RUSSIAN**."

"You are?"

Tala switched his attention to Lee, who had been completely oblivious to his heritage from the years of knowing him. "Yes!" He cried out in surprise, "You never KNEW!" Lee raised his arms to signify submission, "Never. I mean, seriously, your hair color completely threw me off."

"What's wrong with my hair!"

"Wow…any more louder and you would sound like Rei."

"Can we just learn more about 'T.H.D.T.D.H.T'"?

"IT'S '**T.H.H.H._D_.D.T.**'!"

_To Be Continued… _

(1) It was all a dream, if you couldn't notice.

(2) Tyson isn't willing to refer to Kai as a person. So I suppose Russian is working for him now. (sweat-drop)

(3) The group of four only use the names "Yuriy, Rai, and Mao" occasionally. Depending on the situation.

(4) Don't ask. _SOMEONE_ has to be a Russian Protector! (I don't have anything against Russians. -squeals- I have Russian friends who are pretty and _TALL_.)

**Tyson: **Er…is it just me, or am I sensing a pattern?

**Kai: **(sarcastically) It's just you.

Yes, Yes, I know. Very boring. (cries) I'M SORRY! I know I didn't get Kai in, and I know that some parts were incredibly cheesy, and there was practically no Kai and Rei love in there and that this chapter just consisted of huge big boring blocks of text.

Rant, Flame, all you want I suppose. Though…good reasons for it would be appreciated.

I didn't have the time to review the chapter (I think the wanting of a beta-reader beckons to me) since the "lovely" hurricane season is back, and I really want to get this up before my computer starts flickering. Anyways, off to some thingies I wanted to share.

Everyone who reviewed the previous "Chapter Four", you don't know how much they meant to me, or how much some nearly got me to tears. (I know, pathetic of me, right?) Especially two certain reviewers who sent me those e-mails… You know who you two are; Thank you. So much. My heart was bawling like a big baby.

I'm starting this new fiction; each chapter is some sort of drabble dedicated to one reviewer. Each reviewer who had affected me in my…erm…Life-is-Pointless state.

I think I might want to work on a one-shot as well, though, I'm not sure how successful that would be. (winks)

Hee. I was also very surprised to see the review count go up. And the number of story alerts and author alerts increase…that made me happy. (grins)

I may not know all of you, but jeez.

I love you guys. (tackle glomps)

StarryNightObsession (Mae)


End file.
